Mega Man 9 Walkthrough
Walkthrough of Mega Man 9. Unfortunately, there is no source that include names of the final bosses, so at this point, all their names must be guessed. Walkthrough *After completing five stages, Mega Man will receive the Rush Jet. Concrete Man's Stage: Concrete Jungle Concrete Man's stage seems to be a dam in a jungle, with owl and elephant enemies. Galaxy Man's Stage: Space Research Center Galaxy man's stage ia a space-like stage with UFO enemies. Hornet Man's Stage: Botanical Garden Hornet Man's stage is a garden with scissors and flower pots. Jewel Man's Stage: Diamond Mines Jewel Man's stage is a diamond mine. Magma Man's Stage: Geothermal Plant Magma Man's stage seens to be a factory full of molten metal/lava and fire enemies. Plug Man's Stage: Electronic Factory Plug Man's stage seens to be a power station or a electric factory. There are disappearing blocks in his stage. Splash Woman's Stage: Tropical Resort Splash Woman's stage is an underwater stage. Tornado Man's Stage: Storm Moniter Station Tornado Man's stage is in a cloudy sky and divided in three sections: The first with sun, the second with snow and ice, and the last with rain and strong wind. It has enemies such as Sniper Joes and Mets, and several rotating red and blue platforms that move back and forth on a line. Have at least 2 Beat Call to pass safely by the rainy area. (But this is optional) Wily Castle 1: Stormy Outer Walls The First Wily Stage Bosses are known as "Spike Shooters". They are a series of small robots located at the ends of 4 "corridors". Each of these corridors contains a large spiked ball. Each robot will shoot a small bullet at the spiked balls, pushing them to the left of the screen gradually. Shooting the balls with Mega Man's normal shot will push the balls slightly toward the Spike Shooters. When the balls hit them, they are immediately destroyed and a new one will pop out from the wall. Blue Spike Shooters will fire a small shot semi regularly, while Red Spike Shooters will charge up shots and fire less frequently, but push the spiked ball much farther. If the Spike Shooters manage to make the spiked ball reach the far left of the screen, the spiked ball will retract slightly and the Spike Shooter will no longer shoot at it. Instead, they will fire a small wave of energy that is aimed at Mega Man. There are several strategies for defeating the Spike Shooters, but one of the easiest is to focus on the bottom two corridors, alternating between the two paths. This will quickly lead to the top two Spike Shooters targeting Mega Man with their attacks, but these are relatively easy to avoid. After all of the Spike Shooters on the bottom two rows have been destroyed, you must destroy the last two robots on the top two rows. At this point, it shouldn't be difficult to push the balls and avoid their attacks. Wily Castle 2: Waterway Defense/Main Hanger Bay The Second Wily Stage Boss is known as the "Shark Sub". Mega Man fights this boss in three stages. The first stage is the tail section. A launch pad will open and fire three homing rockets at Mega Man as it moves up and down on the far left of the screen. The rockets can be destroyed with any weapon, but to damage the tail, Mega Man must jump and shoot the launch pad when it opens. The Shark Sub Tail section is most vulnerable to the Laser Trident, with the added bonus that it can usually destroy one or two rockets on the way. However, shooting out Hornet Chasers at even pace will make this part of the fight very safe without risking any damage. The second stage is the Shark Sub Fin. Mega Man stands directly under the boss as it moves up and down. The boss has damaging spikes all along its belly, with two bomb bays on either sides of the spikes. These bomb bays open intermittently to drop what appears to be lobster bots. These roll toward the center of the level. In order to damage the Shark Sub Fin, the two bomb bays must be damaged. This is difficult, as the spikes are located where Mega Man would need to jump to hit them with the Buster. However, with proper timing, it is possible to hit the bombers as the Sub falls. A much easier technique is to use the uncharged Magma Bazooka. Two shots will take out the lobsterbots and damage the bombays easily. Tornado Blow which will destroy this part of the boss with ease, but uses up all its ammunition. Black Hole Bomb works well in that way too. The third stage is the Shark Sub Head. This section is similar to the Tail section, except that it moves along the right side of the screen instead of the left. The mouth of the sub opens periodically and shoots a series of four lasers. The Head can only be damaged when it's mouth is opened. At its lowest, the lasers are nearly impossible to avoid, making some of the achievements difficult. The only way to avoid it is to use the B. Bomb to absorb the lasers or the Rush Coil to jump over them. Wily Castle 3: Anti-Gravity Zone The Third Wily Stage Boss is known as the "Twin Devil". Like its Devil counterparts, it is composed of several globs of jelly and a single eye. These globs of jelly move around the screen, damaging Megaman on contact. Unlike previous Devils, this is its only attack. However, the battle is made more difficult by the fact that the Twin Devil is actually two separate entities, one green sphere and one orange sphere. The sphere with the eye begins on the bottom right while the other begins in the top left. The globs break into 12 pieces and they switch places one by one, some moving high, some moving slow. After they have completely switched locations, the switch heights (the devil with the eye lowers and the devil without the eye rises). The only way to damage the Twin Devil is to damage the electronic eye as it moves between the two devils. It is difficult to damage the eye, but the B. Bomb is extremely effective against the devil, and the nature of the weapon makes it very easy to hit. This boss can be difficult to defeat, especially if you are attempting to only use the regular Buster. However, it does have a very predictable pattern. It makes the same 12 movements every time. Movements 1 and 2 are safe to stand still. 3 and 4 should be jumped near the middle. 5 is safe to stand still. 6 is safe to stand still, but this is the only time that the Twin Devil can be damaged. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 always have the same pattern as well, but needs more information. Wily Castle 4 The Fourth Wily Stage Boss is the typical series of 8 Robot Master Fights, then the battle with Wily. First, though, you must traverse a small area filled with Mets and Laser Barriers, the latter of which can be blocked with your Concrete Shot. Eventually, you will find the drop to the teleportation hatch. Here is where each of the Robot Masters are. Teleporters: Galaxy Man Plug Man Concrete Man Tornado Man Splash Woman Jewel Man Hornet Man Magma Man After you defeat the last Robot Master, a ninth teleporter will appear, and that is the one that takes you to your battle with Wily. The First Wily Boss is the Wily Machine. It appears as a large T-Rex Robot with a humanoid skull as its head. This is one of the easier Wily forms, and can be defeated without taking damage relatively simply. It's only attack is to drop an explosive egg out of its mouth while moving back and forth. The egg must be bounced back toward the Skull Rex by shooting it with Megaman's buster. On the first impact with the Rex, it will crack slightly, on the second, it will split down the middle, and on the third hit, it will explode. The third hit must impact the mouth of the Skull, or Wily will take no damage. This is easier than it sounds, as the Wily Machine will only fire off one egg at a time. If Mega Man shoots the egg while it is at its lowest position (near the floor), it will usually bounce back and hit Wily. Now is the second part of the Wily Machine. At this stage, the skull explodes to reveal Wily. The Wily Rex only has two attacks. The first has the Rex moving across the top of the screen and trying to land on Megaman. The second is more difficult to avoid. It shoots a large stream of flames from its mouth in an arc, swooping low, then moving up higher. The flame is very long and requires very precise timing to jump over it. Depending on where the Wily Rex is when it begins the flame, it will move at varying speeds from very slow if it is near the far left of the screen, to very fast if it is near the far right of the screen. Its weakness is the concrete shot. The third Wily part is the classic Wily Capsule. It will appear and disappear throughout the sky. It has three attacks. The first is a fake out. It appears suddenly, then disappears just as suddenly. The primary purpose of this would seem to be to waste some weapons energy. The second attack is to appear, create four purple orbs, then shoot them toward Megaman. These are not very difficult to avoid with one or two well-timed jumps. Its third attack is to create 6 balls of electricity similar to Plug Man's power. Three of these will immediately fall to the ground and move toward Megaman, while the other three will move horizontally across the top of the screen, then drop one at a time, leaving a gap. Megaman must jump over the spark balls moving along on the floor, while aligning himself to avoid the falling spark balls. While almost any weapon will do at least one tick of damage to this form, "Plug Ball" does about 3-4 ticks of damage per hit. Also, when Wily is out of range, Mega Man can use the "Hornet Chaser" to deliver multiple strikes at 1 tick per hit to take him down quickly. To avoid electricity balls and purple orbs easily, Tornado Blow or Black Hole bomb can be used to neutralize them. Downloadable stages Endless Attack *There are above 30 sections in Endless Attack, two of them notable for resembling previous Mega Man games: The beginning of the first Wily stage from Mega Man, and the long area with vanishing blocks from Heat Man's stage in Mega Man 2. *After every 30 screens, there is a fight against one of the Robot Masters. External links *Endless Attack stage compilation in YouTube: Part 1, Part 2 Category:Game walkthroughs